Mattress king
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto works at matress king and gets a certain raven haired customer looking for the perfect bed. this is a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!! This is a little one shot that came to me just a few hours ago! I'll explain at the bottom on how it came to be!!**

**Well, enjoy guys!!! **

**Disclaimer: **-clears throat and pulls out que card-** I in no shape nor form do I own Naruto....the show would be much more....interesting if I did though...**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I should get a new job." Naruto walked around the giant store. Making sure all the beds were neat and tidy. Yes, he, Naruto Uzumaki worked at the Mattress King.

"Arg! Who the hell comes to buy a bed at 6 in the god forsaken morning! Stupid managers and messed up hours." As Naruto kept up his little rant, he didn't see the leg of a bed sticking out and ended up on the floor.

"Ok! That's it! You're going down you evil bed from hell! That was the third time in two hours that you have tripped me! Prepare to meet your moosey fate!" And so, the hysterical blonde jumped on the bed. He ripped the pillows and threw the sheets in the air as he began to laugh maniacally. "Who's on top now you evil thing! WHO!? Me! That's who!"

While Naruto sat on the bed with a victorious smile on his face, a man stood behind him. "Excuse me, you work here?" Naruto jumped and ended up on the floor. He hadn't heard the man coming. "Uh, yeah. Hehe, you..uh…didn't see that..right?" The blonde looked up at the other person there. "I'll pretend I didn't."

The other man was a raven haired man, about his age as well, 20. Naruto picked himself up and sighed. "Welcome to Mattress King! Do you need help or assistance with anything?" Naruto smiled side ways. The other man snorted. "Yes, I need to find the perfect bed." The blonde thought for a minute and looked at his raven haired customer.

"Well, what seems to be the problem with your current bed?" The other man walked over to one of the demo beds and sat down. "My bed has springs. Every night, I can feel them on my back and I'm sensitive. And when I have a certain friend over, he complains about it being too stiff on his back. So, I need a bed that's comfortable and meshes with my back and doesn't leave any horrid imprints."

Naruto sat beside the other man pulled out a mini book of all the beds in the store. "Well, I seem to know of a few beds that will help you. If you'll follow me, I'll be glad to help you pick."

As Naruto walked ahead, he couldn't help but feel eyes on him, when he turned around, the other man was looking at his butt which made him blush. "Uhm, sir, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare so much at my ass. It's not going to run off anywhere." The man snorted and picked up his pace to walk right beside the blonde. You can call me Sasuke." It was Naruto's turn to snort. "I'm sorry, SIR, but store policy does not allow to call any of our customers by given name."

The rave, or now the man known as Sasuke continued to walk along side Naruto. "Alright, this is the first bed. It doesn't contain any springs. Many people that sleep on their backs mostly like it."

The raven chewed on his bottom lip and sat on the bed. It felt a little hard. "You may lie down on it if you feel that it will suit you." Sasuke did so and made a face of annoyance. "This one's too hard. It feels stiff." Sasuke got off of it and shook his head no.

"Alright then, we'll move on to the next one." They walked over two isles and were looking at a very poofy bed. "This one contains little to no springs and came all the way from England. It was said that the kings used to sleep on beds like these because of their softness." Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

He slowly sat on it, a bit skeptical of it, but when he did, he discovered that it truly was soft and cushiony. When he went to lie down on it, he ended up sinking half way into it. It almost appeared like the bed had eaten him. Naruto tried to hold in a laugh, but failed. "This one's too soft. And too…sinkable. I feel like I'm going to be eaten." After a few tries, Sasuke couldn't get out. "Hey, dobe, get me out of here. I think this thing's alive."

After about five minutes, Sasuke was pulled out. There were some feathers in his hair due to the sinking of the bed. It seemed that it was made out of many bird feathers put into a single cushion. "Alright, we have one more to look at and then that's it."

After weaving over a few beds, they ended up at a normal looking mattress. "This mattress here is a Tempur-Pedic. It can hold your shape and is nothing but mattress and was designed by people from NASA. It helps reduce back pains and allows you to relax and not wake your partner when sleeping."

Sasuke looked at the bed. It was queen sized. It seemed alright, so he sat on it. As soon as his bottom hit, he felt no springs, nor anything. Then he lied on it. It was perfect for his back! It captured his curves and everything! He felt like he was on a cloud. There was only one more test to go for him to make the deal of buying the mattress.

"Lay down beside me, I gotta make sure it can hold two people." Naruto sighed and did so. The bed was comfortable and managed to hold the both of them.

When the blonde was about to get off, he was grabbed around the waist pulled in.

Sasuke captured the blonde's lips and smirked when he felt the other kissing back. He slowly rolled over so he was straddling the blonde and smirked. "This is the final test to make sure this is the right bed for me." Naruto blushed and tried to get out from under the raven. But as soon as he tried to push the other off, his hands were grabbed and pinned over his head as another hand made it's way over his worker's shirt.

He couldn't help but arch his back as the cold fingers danced on his heated skin. "Sto-hah!"

The blonde continued to struggle when suddenly, the two men on the mattress heard the door to the back open.

As quickly as they could, both fixed themselves and acted as if they were mere customer and employee, as it should have been.

"Oh, Naruto! Good to see your bringing in customers! I guess I should put you on permanent morning duty!" A big man with long white hair stood in front of both men.

"Ah! Sasuke, good to see you! How's Kakashi?" The older man gave the raven a toothy grin while Naruto stood on the side with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know how he is. I'm not his sitter Jiraya." The older man snorted and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, this is Sasuke! I've known him and his family since he was a little tike! Anyway, did you find anything you like Sasuke?" The raven smirked and looked over to the blonde. "Yup, I found everything I need alright. I'll just have the thing I need delivered if that's alright. I'd like it to be at my place in a little bit."

Jiraya took the pen and pad from Naruto and wrote down the bed's number and when to have it delivered. "Alright then, pleasure making business with you Sasuke, I'll just have Naruto deliver it and set it up in few hours. I just need you to sign here." With one flip of the pen, The deal was done.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Na-ru-to." And with that, the raven left the store and went home to wait for his delivery.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Tada! Lol, hope you liked this. It came to me not too long ago. **

**Alright, here's how this thing came to me! While going to the mall today, I passed by a mattress king store and tada! Instant random idea. This not a multi chapter thing. It's just a spur of the moment! It'll have a lemon chapter though, so yeah!.....I say that too uch don't. I've noticed that after a line, I always type "So yeah." ....random....oh well. **

**Hope you guys stay for the next chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but I have a very short memory and forgot about this story…my bad…but anyways, I hope you all had a great vacation! Sadly though, school has started and it's been hell for me and it's only been 2 days since school began again! How am I going to survive the week if it's only started! T-T but anyways! Hope you guys like this chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Stupid teme of a customer…" Naruto kept fussing about the raven as he drove the delivery truck to his 'customer's' home. Upon turning the lane, he felt the truck shift slightly, but thought nothing of it.

The blonde sighed as the raven's home came to view and pulled into the driveway. After parking and making sure that the vehicle wouldn't move, Naruto stepped out, but missed his footing and ended up in a small pile of mud. "Oh for crying out loud! What else can go wrong today!!"

Slowly, Naruto began to rise but stopped and tensed for a second. He felt something. It was behind him. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Slowly, the blonde turned his head and right behind him was a very large dog barring his teeth at him. "G-good doggie, n-nice doggie.."

When the animal heard the blonde it began to bark. "Holy shit it's gonna eat me!!" Naruto began to run as if his life depended on it and from his point of view, it did. "Oh my god! Call the pound! Wild animal on the loose!"

In Naruto's state of panic, he did what any other normal person would do, climbed his car. "Back you fiend! Back I say!"

As Naruto struggled with the canine, a certain ravened haired man stood by the door watching the whole scene unfold right in front of him. A smirk spread across his face.

"Jin, come." Immediately, the dog stopped trying to get on top of the truck as well and calmly walked towards the raven. "Good boy. Sit." Sasuke gently scratched the back of the dog's ear as a reward.

Naruto glared at the two standing by the door. Sasuke then began to walk to where the blonde was, which was on top of the still. "Jin wont bite, you can get down now dobe." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Shut up! And there is no way I'm getting down until that-that _demon _is no where near me or in my line of view!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's childishness. "Alright. Jin, go." With that said, the animal walked off into the backyard.

"Ok, now you can down idiot." Naruto glared at the raven and made is way down very cautiously and slowly. When his feet touched ground, he let out a heavy sigh. He turned and glared at the raven. "I really hate you." Said raven smirked. "I love you too honey." Naruto let out a snort. "How the hell did you find out where I worked? I made sure to keep it a secret. Did you stalk me to work or something teme?" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug breathed in his boyfriend's scent.

"I actually didn't know you worked there. I went there to get a new mattress for us since you complained so much about my own being so lumpy." Naruto snorted. "Yeah right! I know I complained, but why did you go so early in the morning huh?!"

Sasuke began to nip at the blonde's neck, "Well, I was going to surprise you when you came back, and since I didn't know where you worked nor what time you came back, I went extra early and then I found you, so it was pure coincidence."

Naruto relaxed in the raven's hold and suddenly tensed yet again. "Why.." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde. "Why what?" Suddenly, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why was that _demon _here. When were you going to tell me you wanted a god forsaken dog. A dog that wanted to chew me into itty bitty Naruto's no doubt!!"

Sasuke had to hold back a snort. "That's Itachi's dog, I'm only watching him for today since my brother had a huge meeting and Jin is sick."

"You're telling me…that _Jin, _is sick right now? If that's his sick stage, then I don't want to know his healthy stage."

"It's alright, he wont bite you unless I tell him. He only listens to an Uchiha." Naruto sighed again. He was tired of doing that. "Well, since I'm not gonna be dog stew, I guess I should set the bed huh? I don't wanna loose my job."

After about one grueling hour, Naruto managed to put the queen sized bed into the raven's room, and with no help. "You fucken pansy! This thing nearly fell on top of me and you just stood there!!" Naruto flopped down on the couch as beads of sweat rolled down his temple. "The least you could do is- HEY! What the hell! Put me down bastard!"

The raven had drowned out all of the blonde's yelling. Only one word was embedded in his head and being repeated. That word being 'SEX'.

Sasuke plopped the screaming blonde onto the bed and too out his cell. "Teme! don't ignore me while I'm-" Naruto's sentence was cut short as one finger was pressed against his lips.

"Hello? Yes, Jiraya, I'm keeping Naruto for the rest of day. Uh, huh…ok, I'll make sure of that. No problem. Alright, thanks, bye." Sasuke flipped the phone off and gave the blonde predatory grin. "Narutooo, you have the rest of the day off of work now." The blonde gulped "No I don't." Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Because, if I'm not working over there, I have to work here, _boss_." Sasuke couldn't help but let his smile widen. "And you are correct. Now, I have a few jobs for you today my little slave." Sasuke laid on the bed. "What is it, Sasuke-_sama." _

A visible vein could be seen popping out of the blonde's head. _'great, just when I thought I didn't have to stay home and live through this nearly EVERY day, my dreams have been crushed. I need a new job where teme wont find me. Damn destiny and your way of making Sasuke find me. Oh well, I guess job number 37 is gone. Next on the list is Rug World employee!" _

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Please spare my pathetic soul!! ., I know I was supposed to make a lemon here, but, my lemon making mojo vanished for some reason. I tried writing one but it didn't fit. T-T. I'm loosing my touch I guess. I know this chapter failed. **

**But if you guys want, I could make a lemon in an extra chapter. This was supposed to be a 2 shot, but I failed. It says complete because this is how I pictured it ending…sort of. But if you guys want a lemon, tell me. I'll try my best. It's up to you guys!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought about the story, chapter whatever floats yer boat!!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
